Dinosaur Planet
by Xero Makaze
Summary: La historia como debió haber sido. Después de haber vivido los horrores de la peor guerra vista por el mundo shinobi; Uzumaki Naruto es el unico sobreviviente de la guerra entre un mundo deshabitado. Usando la tecnica del sabio de los seis caminos; recreo el mundo Shinobi, que milenios despues se llamo Sauria. Ahora; que el planeta esta en apuros...El creador vendra a salvarlos.
1. El Fin del Principio

Prologo

El Fin del Principio

Este era el mundo Shinobi después de la guerra contra Madara; el mundo destruido y el solo. De que servía ser el salvador del mundo, el Segundo Jinchuuriki del Juubi y el Rikudou Sennin de la nueva era si; nadie pudo sobrevivir.

Los ojos de Madara en los suyos y la criatura que trato de desatar al mundo shinobi son suyos.

"No puede ser el fin…" El dijo mientras veía al eterno océano después de la tierra desertada. Sus ojos, con un rojo más obscuro que el de un sharingan; con las ondas del rinnegan y en cada una de ellas tres aspas de sharingan. Cerrándolos; el sonrio y se aventó a si mismo al agua.

.

Al fondo del agua…su piel se empezó a arrugar mientras las profundidades lo absorbían. Las palabras de su maestro Jiraiya estaban aun en su cabeza. "Un shinobi no es recordado por lo que hizo en vida; sino por como muere." El rubio sonrio mientras las profundidades lo absorbían más y más.

'Como una semilla de esperanza y recreación...me plante a mi mismo en el océano; y entonces de ahí. Nacerá la vida de nuevo…' El rubio pensó y su cuerpo empezó a sentirse frágil.

* * *

-Naruto PDV-

Antes de morir y de sentir mas fragilidad sonreí; la semilla esta en la tierra; solo falta el agua.

'Banbutsu Sozo.'

* * *

Kami viendo la misericordia del rubio y el ultimo Jutsu, admiro la vista de como una fuerza intangible se sintió…pero en vez de destruir…ceso el movimiento del viento, del océano…como si el corazón del mundo se parase.

**-TUM, TUM-**

Desde el fondo del océano palpito esos últimos minutos del nuevo dios. En el océano se podía ver y sentir el palpitar del nuevo dios.

**-TUM, TUM-**

Kami suspiro y su respirar ceso para ver que la energía intangible termino de extenderse y ahora volvía, la energía ahora era mucho mas concentrada que antes.

**-TUM, TUM; TUM, TUM; TUM, TUM; TUMTUM, TUMTUM, TUMTUM-**

El palpitar se hizo mas rápido y cuando toda la energía regreso...toda esa energía salió...se expulso y el planeta volvió a respirar.

Arboles se levantaron, las flores regresaron, la hierba; y esta vez el planeta se veía mas salvaje y con mucho mas vida que antes.

* * *

Dos milenios después

El planeta que alguna vez se vio nacer a los shinobi se convirtió en el Planeta Dinosaurio, Sauria para aquellos externos a el.

* * *

"Usted no sabe lo que hace; estará alterando el orden establecido. Si retira las piedras del hechizo el orden que se ha preservado desde la creación será alterado." Un Dinosaurio de raza Earthwalker o Caminante de la Tierra exclamo y un reptil antropomórfico cruel y despiadado empezó a reírse. "Esta es la señal de rebelión contra ustedes. Los Sharpclaws reinaran sobre este planeta, Quieran o no." El General Escamas proclamo y saco la primera piedra del Templo de Fuerza Volcánica. Al quitarla un terremoto sacudió el planeta completamente. Pero no ocurrió nada más.

El general rio y saco la segunda, eso causo un estallido del volcán y un temblor mucho mas fuerte.

* * *

-Fondo del Océano-

**-TUM, TUM; TUM, TUM; TUM, TUM- **

'Uchiha Madara'

* * *

-Gran Zorro; Cuarteles del grupo StarFox-

"_Lo siento, Fox, pero esta vez no vas a ponerte en medio." Falco dijo persiguiendo a Fox en su arwing._

"_Lo siento, Fox, yo SI puedo verte." Y con eso la nave de Fox empezó a caer en el profundo abismo._

"_**¡TE ODIO FOX!"**_

"**¡NO!**" Fox exclamo despertándose abruptamente de su cama; desde aquella vez en Titania, Andross regreso para quedarse.

* * *

-**TUM, TUM; TUM, TUM; TUMTUM, TUMTUM, TUMTUM, TUMTUM TUMTUM, TUM-**

El último palpitar resonó con el océano; era tiempo de volver. Su mundo lo necesita; ahora mas que nunca.

* * *

**Y este fue el prologo a mi primer crossover de Naruto/Starfox, espero que les guste.**


	2. Obscuridad

Capitulo Uno

Obscuridad

_El Juubi, la bestia encarnada, la destrucción…el amo del caos._

* * *

-Naruto PDV-

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto pero, eso es parte del pasado. Ahora que soy alguien diferente. Ahora que soy un Dios; ascendí de ser un simple mortal buscando la amistad a un Dios. Un dios solo, vengativo y que haría lo que fuese para proteger su creación.

Soy Uzumaki Datara Naruto, el Dios de Sauria; su creador y su protector.

* * *

Iba contra el viento, cayendo infinitamente mientras mis ojos estaban cerrados. Mi estatura era ahora de dos metros de alto aproximadamente, mi pelaje negro y mis diez colas negras. Mi raza; soy un Zorro Sauriano. Mis vestimentas, portaba simplemente una Katana y mis túnicas, blancas como el nexo; del fin al principio de algo nuevo. Ese era el nexo; el estado en el que me conserve y germine para que floreciera este planeta. Y yo convertirme en un creador digno de ser llamado así.

El aire refrescaba mi cuerpo, que detrás de las túnicas estaba desnudo, mis ojos abiertos y muy lejos aun de caer en tierra. Tan rápido caía que sentía que iba mucho más rápido que los segundos.

* * *

Naruto sabía que pronto caería a tierra, y al saber que sus desnudos pies pisarían su creación hasta que su pelaje se erizara de la emoción.

Todos los dinosaurios vieron a una cosa caer, cerraron los ojos a la muerte que ocurriría pero para la sorpresa de muchos Nodosaurios llamados Kxehd Kuac en lenguaje Sauriano. Al descender lentamente utilizando el mismo Kekkei Genkai del Gedo del Rinnegan descendió lentamente para que sus pies tocaran el sácate. Alrededor podía sentir esa concentración de chakra en este planeta, esa concentración mucho más vivida que la que había en las naciones elementales.

Sus túnicas tenian un gorro con el que cubría su rostro de cualquiera que osara mirarlo, era un zorro pero aun así; no confiaba. Después de lo que ocurrió y las traiciones que ocurrieron en la guerra; no quiso ni recordar lo amargo que fue para el vivirlo. Mirando sus manos, podía ver aun en ellas la sangre que ha derramado en la guerra. Pero aun asi; la Katana que Mifune el líder de los samuráis le concedió fue el mejor regalo que recibió en toda su vida. Y su nombre cambio a Battousai; o podría decirse mejor. Mata humanos.

En lo que podría ser conjunto de palmeras circulando, alrededor. En el centro se encontraba un báculo extraño…al tocarlo sintió esa energía. No era chakra como el que el utilizaba, era una energía mucho mas débil…si; después de los horrores del mundo shinobi. Trato de emplear más chakra en la naturaleza y nada a la raza superior.

Su arma preferida era la Katana, era mortal y eficaz. Pero, era su creación; fuese buena o mala. No tenía el valor de terminarla tan mal y abruptamente. Sellando su Katana en su mano usando una planta que al machacarla despide un liquido especial para Fuinjutsu sin necesidad de tratarla para hacer tinta trazo el sello en su brazo izquierdo usando su dedo menique. Y el báculo se extendió y se sorprendo que su chakra se adecuara rápido al báculo.

Al proceder a lo que parecía ser un templo, al tratar de entrar las puertas se cerraron y aparecieron los piratas reptiles conocidos como Garras Afiladas. Tres de los mismos, que eran prácticamente enanos para Datara.

El zorro negro escondido en túnicas blancas de inmediato actuó y saco el báculo; entrando en posición de combate con baculo, dio el primer asalto hacia los pies del dinosaurio que lo quiso asaltar primero. Cuando el maso del otro que estaba atrás estaba a punto de tocarlo…

-Chiing-

El maso hizo contacto con la Katana del Zorro. Y cuando el tercero corrió hacia el, tratando de tumbarlo; el zorro de inmediato hizo pecho-tierra y usando sus manos; se impulso hacia arriba y al momento hizo una patada voladora golpeando la cabeza del dinosaurio con el empeine de la planta de su pie derecho. El de inmediato salto y empezó a hacer sellos de manos.

"**Uma, Tora, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora**; Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." Después de haber inhalado lo suficiente; expulso una gran bola de fuego que fue hacia los tres y al golpearlos los incinero al momento.

Después de haber saltado y haber hecho la técnica en medio del aire; piso superficie y entro al templo.

* * *

Al entrar al templo escucho el llanto de un ser. Al adentrarse mas encontró a un dinosaurio; aparentemente un triceratops, llorando.

"Disculpe; ¿que le ocurre?" El pregunto y ella empezó a decir que ella era Reyna y que los SharpClaws secuestraron su hijo el Príncipe tricky y lo llevaron a la montaña de hielo y que el padre de dicho príncipe fue capturado. "¿Y como puedo ir a ese lugar?" El misterioso individuo le pregunto a la reina que se sorprendio que el individuo se interesara en salvar al príncipe. Le dijo que la única manera es usando a la gran roca y que la tele-transportara pero para eso necesita darle un dulce de roca que esta perdido.

* * *

El gran Fox McCloud aterrizo en el mismo lugar en donde el Uzumaki puso sus pies.

* * *

Obtener el dulce fue fácil; su objetivo era principalmente el de encontrar la causa por la que la energía obscura que las piedras contenían ahora esta libre y haciendo a su planeta mas horrible. No era una energía obscura sino; el mucho chakra que uso puede ser benigno para el planeta también y por eso tiene que ser controlado por las piedras que por alguna razón las siente ausentes.

El sabia que una poquita presencia de maldad aquí era el individuo innombrable.

'Uchiha Madara' El pensó de nuevo mientras iba hacia donde se encontraba la gran piedra que lo transportaría a la montaña de hielo. Al entrar se encontró con unos dinosaurios amigables y cuando se encontró con la piedra que estaba desanimada, le dio el dulce y con gusto renovado lo transporto a la montaña de hielo.

* * *

Fox necesitaba pistas, sabían que el planeta estaba en malas condiciones y necesitaba saber un por que. Asi que lo primero que hizo fue preguntar a la reina. Después de que Fox McCloud se presento; le pidió la reina la razón por la que el planeta estaba decaído.

"El planeta estaba bien hasta que una raza de reptiles piratas se revelaron contra las tribus y empezaron a hacer caos. Cuando removieron las piedras de su lugar fue cuando el planeta se colapso y se dividió. Por suerte; aun algunas partes están dentro de el; por lo que significa que estamos no tan mal. Si deseas buscar mas pistas; te recomiendo ir a Snowhorn Wastes; ahí encontraras lo que estas buscando." La reina le informo al McCloud que tomando referencia de los de su equipo; fue en dirección hacia Snowhorn Wastes.

* * *

-Ice Mountain-

Naruto apareció en una cueva y al salir vio lo que aprecia ser una base aeronáutica; oh el se acuerda que en su despertar Kami le dijo lo que había ocurrido en pocas palabras sin extender mucho.

Era increíble que su creación háyase superado la tecnología que alguna vez el vio. Pero algunas cosas son mejores; a la vieja usanza; como los Jutsu. Al ver al príncipe entrar a la cueva; sus ojos detectaron que eran dos piratas que lo golpeaban y lo mantenían prisionero. Al tratarse de acercar encontró que la cueva estaba cerrada; la única manera de entrar era descifrar un código.

Sacando uno de sus accesorios muy útiles, exploto la bomba de humo y poco polvo con ceniza; y cuando el polvo y la ceniza se impregnaron en la caja que tenia números del 1 al nueve y en los últimos tres botones tenia, un gato, un asterisco y el numero cero. Sus ojos detectaron las huellas impregnadas en las teclas…las seis de sus nueve aspas giraban y fue cuando pudo detectar la diferencia entre cual era primero y cual después; se podía ver debido a la presión ejercida en las teclas.

La que contenía menos presión era la ultima y la de mas presión la primera. Tecleando la clave y con unas en verde; la puerta de la cueva se abrió y fue cuando sus habilidades shinobi entraron en juego.

* * *

A la extrema orilla estaban los dos y el príncipe tricky. Viendo con claridad que había dos cosas metálicas extrañas. Sin nada más que hacer; de inmediato aventó las bombas de humo y con sus ojos activados hizo una de las pocas técnicas que sabía. Cuando la técnica impacto con uno de los dos; el zorro negro de diez colas exclamo "¡Rasengan!" y cuando el humos se disipo vio que el pirata se marcho con el pequeño dinosaurio aun en brazos usando la cosa de metal para marcharse.

Montándose en ella de inmediato busco algo que pudiera hacer que lo persiguiera cuando el motor por fin se acciono; el torció un manubrio del dispositivo e iba a toda velocidad.

* * *

El pirata iba frente a el; la única manera de alcanzarlo era perseguirlo y tratar de que su maquina explotase o algo por el estilo. Realmente su repertorio de técnicas no era muy vasto, una técnica por cada elemento básico, el amaterasu y los Shinra-Bansho del Rinnegan; junto con el Banbutsu Sozo del Rinnegan y el Rasengan.

Cuando se adentraron en otra cueva durante la persecución hizo sellos de manos.

"**Inu, Tora, Umi, Inu, I, Hitsuji**; Raiton: Rairo no Jutsu." Y a la salida de la cueva, al momento, rayos eléctricos azules se impactaron contra la maquina; pero en vez de aprisionar al pirata; este aprisiono a la maquina. Haciendo que el pirata cayese y al momento otra maquina apareció de la nada y siguió la persecución. Fue cuando en un momento el decidio terminarlo.

Chocando contra una roca a propósito, uso la propulsión del impacto para salir disparado por los aires y taclear al dinosaurio; golpeándolo en el hocico, este callo de la nave y justamente cuando miro al frente ya no había nada mas en frente y ambos príncipe y zorro cayeron en un lago de agua fría.

Cuando Naruto se levanto vio al pequeño dinosaurio decirle sobre su hazaña y que estaba sorprendido. Y se introdujo como el Príncipe Tricky hijo del Rey y la Reina; hasta que este decidio levantarse e introducirse.

"Me llamo Naruto; y mi apariencia no debe ser vista por nadie." Esas fueron sus únicas palabras cuando el príncipe se molesto y le dijo que su padre lo exiliaría por ser amenazante y extraño. "En este momento no creo que vaya a hacer un exilio; el fue capturado." Al ver la cara de preocupación del pequeño príncipe este de inmediato hablo de nuevo. "Por ahora trataremos de regresar con tu madre y asegurar que ustedes dos estén a salvo." El dijo y vio al horizonte frio.

* * *

_-Muchos Milenios Atrás-_

_-Tetsu no Kuni-_

"_Mifune-sensei." __Un chico rubio que parecía más alto, fornido y robusto pero con una cara de gentileza. Miro con tristeza a un hombre viejo y con vendajes en su cabeza y una armadura samurái; desparramado en el frio campo de batalla. "Naruto…toma mi espada. Eres el heredero de los samurái; te enseñe todo lo que sabia de espada y tu lo perfeccionaste. Tu seras de ahora en adelante; el ultimo samurái." Mifune dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos se cerraron. _

_Momentos antes Naruto vivió la campaña mas intensa de toda su vida; Samurái vs Shinobi. Los Samurái ganaron pero; perdieron a su líder y ganaron a un nuevo y joven líder; ahora los Samurái serán mucho mejor que antes._

* * *

'Frio hielo, Soledad tristeza.' El pensó después de recordar la muerte del sensei más significativo en su vida después de Jiraiya.

El pelaje negro del Uzumaki se movió con el aire frio, también su túnica se venteo debido a lo mismo; su espada permanecía firme en su cadera y el baculo también en su espalda.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capitulo uno de mi crossover Naruto/Starfox.**

**Ahora como verán; este fanfic no tendrá tanta similitud con Starfox Adventures. Tomare referencia a algunos datos y también accesorios de su versión beta llamada Planeta Dinosaurio (Dinosaur Planet); incluí a Fox ya que el también tendrá algo de participación. **

**Para ser claros; ambos buscaran cosas diferentes. Mientras Naruto busca los espíritus Krazoa por razón que será después explicada y Fox ira tras las piedras del hechizo ya que originalmente su extracción causo el caos…pero realmente no fue eso. Por estas dos razones la historia no será nada similar al juego ya que aquí Naruto enfrentara monstros y fantasmas de su pasado para poder obtener los espíritus y poder destruir por una vez y para siempre a Uchiha Madara y Fox busca la redención de su equipo; ya que quedaron pobres después de la guerra y mucho mas cuando falco se fue y sabiendo que Andross aun esta vivo. **


	3. La Verdad sobre Krazoa

Capitulo 2

La verdad sobre Krazoa

Naruto por fin ha regresado a Thorntail Hollow después de haber tenido esa persecución con los piratas de Sauria y ahora que regreso a Tricky y se lo entrego a la madre; ahora el zorro negro estaba solo en su aventura. Teniendo una referencia sobre los espíritus Krazoa que son la clave para recuperar la estabilidad del planeta. El primero se encontraba en Moon Mountain Pass.

Moon Mountain Pass se encontraba en el mismo Thorntail Hollow pero más al fondo de ella. Pero al llegar sintió algo en su cuello; al sentirlo era un dardo y el callo paralizado.

* * *

-Dark Ice Mines-

Fox McCloud era eficiente en su trabajo; mas cuando el general le permite usar todo excepto el blaster; el uso el sable de luz que alguna vez prefirió aprender junto a las artes marciales. Y su misión fue mucho mas eficiente que antes.

Con Galdon muerto y la primer piedra del hechizo restaurada; Fox McCloud solamente necesita tres piedras mas para corregir y redimir a Star Fox después de la mala suerte que tuvo después de la guerra.

* * *

-Moon Mountain Pass-

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron para ver a varios individuos vestidos en túnicas negras y solamente uno vestido en túnicas azules. "Veo que despertaste Naruto." El individuo de azul afirmo y volteo hacia Naruto.

El no lo podía creer, el estaba muerto. El se supone que lo mato después de que el mato a Hinata; maldito bastardo. Aun en su muerte su fantasma lo sigue a donde valla. Era Uchiha Sasuke; donde sus ojos deberían de estar no estaban, solamente estaba la profundidad sin nada. Un Uchiha sin su sharingan; la peor desgracia.

"Que se siente que tu creación no crea en ti Naruto. Todo lo que sacrificaste no valió para nada." Sasuke dijo y desenvainando su Chokuto; y con rapidez ataco a Naruto; pero por suerte conociendo el arte del Laido. Este desenvaino su Katana tan rápido que ambas espadas se vieron encontradas. Fue cuando debido a un sobrecargo de chakra; el Datara fue lanzado a la rocosa pared.

"No me puedes vencer Naruto. Morirás y me darás tus ojos y tu cuerpo." Sasuke dijo con una sonrisa parecida a la de un Orochimaru con una exhibición de cuerpos poderosos. "No Sasuke; no te daré mi cuerpo. Tu moriste en su momento por lo que causaste." Naruto confeso y Sasuke sonrio.

"Que se siente haber violado a la chica que amaste; que haiga parido mi hijo…y que al final la haya matado a ella y me haya comido a mi hijo como un caníbal. ¿¡QUE SENTISTE!?" Sasuke pregunto y el zorro simplemente se quedo tranquilo y empezó a llorar. La memoria seguía fresca aun y cuando milenios hayan pasado.

* * *

_Aun cuando Naruto era fiel a Konoha y después del fin de la guerra al ver la muerte de Obito y que Madara se haya retirado. El mundo estaba en otra guerra por supremacía pero esta vez era un conflicto peor. Naciones Shinobi contra si mismas y los Samurái que fueron tomados como enemigos siendo consumidos en batalla cada vez que sale de su nación. _

_Sasuke se caso con Sakura; algo que partió mucho a Naruto. _

_La batalla entre Sasuke y el ha terminado; el siendo la bestia en la agonía de su mejor amigo; El rubio estando en forma de Kyubi le quito los ojos a Sasuke y se los trago terminando asi con el Sharingan y su odio; vivirá por siempre en su estomago._

"_Tu no fuiste el culpable Naruto." Kakashi puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto que tenia dieciocho; una vida por delante y siendo destruida por la guerra. En dos camas estaban el cuerpo de Sakura y el de Sasuke. El cuerpo de la chica estaba; aun bello pero con la diferencia de que hay tres agujeros en el torso; el Chidori. _

_Y Sasuke; su cuerpo tenia heridas fatales de Rasengan, marcas de garras en todo su cuerpo; garras que dejaron marcas de diferente grosor y sus ojos que no estaban en el cuerpo_

* * *

"En ese dia después de haberme comido tus ojos haber terminado con la maldición jamás tuve la capacidad de perdonarte. Por lo que le hiciste a Sakura." El dijo y Sasuke empezó a reírse y a ser más poderoso.

"Pero; eso termina hoy." Naruto dijo y Sasuke empezó a hacer su Chidori. "¡TE MATARE! Y te callaras para siempre." Sasuke dijo e inició su Chidori. "Sasuke te perdono de todo el dolor que causaste en mi vida. Y Sakura también te perdona de lo que hiciste. Es tiempo de que. ¡DESCANZES EN PAZ!" Naruto exclamo y Sasuke empezó a gritar y se agarro la cara. Su piel se empezaba a hacer polvo.

"¡No! ¡DEBES DE ODIARME! Krazoa….ayúdame. ¡MADARA-SAMA! DaME TU PODER PARA MATAAAAAAAAAAAAA-." Y antes de poder terminar la palabra Sasuke se convirtió en polvo y dos objetos estaban cubiertos de polvo.

Uno era una bola de diamante en bruto; una bola del diámetro de una de softbol pero hecha de diamante puro. Y alado de ella estaba una espada que jamás creyó ver en su vida.

"Samehada."

El zorro toco la espada y su Katana se desintegro.

"Naruto."

"_Naruto."_

Dos voces lo llamaron al mismo tiempo y frente a el vio a dos personas. A Edo-Kisame y a Mifune.

El Edo-Kisame jamás fue malvado ya que sabiendo la técnica en si; pudo deshacerse del control y ser autónomo por los pocos meses y entreno a Naruto junto a Mifune en el arte de la espada; Mifune le enseño su estilo mientras que Kisame le enseño los secretos de la Samehada, todo sobre el Kirigakure no Jutsu; como ser un verdadero shinobi y ser uno con las sombras cuando se es requerido. El poder usar Suiton Jutsu sin necesidad que estar cerca del agua sino simplemente del aire formar la misma agua usando el chakra.

"Acuérdate que un Dios debe tener una sola cosa hacia sus enemigos; misericordia y la capacidad de dar perdón."

"_Naruto; haz lo que dicte tu corazón y se servicial aunque la gente sea malvada contigo. Samehada será siempre fiel a ti sea el camino que sigas; séase del bien o del mal…ya que estas siguiendo tu corazón y no la lógica que es fácil de seguir y de equivocar. Buena suerte con tu nueva vida como Kami; Uzugaki." _

Y con eso los fantasmas de Kisame y de Mifune desaparecieron y después vio a un espíritu Krazoa que rodeo los objetos y lo miro a el…este abrió la boca y un grito resonó y se acerco a el; como tratando de poseerlo cuando de inmediato Naruto tomo a Samehada y la bola de diamante y el Espíritu Krazoa al traspasar su cuerpo fue consumido por la bola de cristal.

Todo tenia sentido.

"Asi que; la fuerza obscura que rigió y formo al planeta después de haber sido creado fueron cada una de las almas de mis enemigos que jamás perdone después de haber matado." El dijo y siguió su aventura. Saliendo de Moon Mountain Pass, escucho los gritos de una mujer.

"**Uzumaki Naruto.**" Una Voz dijo y el miro a lo que era Krazoa.

"Uchiha Madara." Data menciono y el Krazoa se quedo extrañado. "**Yo soy Krazoa.**" El espíritu del dios afirmo y el se negó a creer lo dicho. "TU eres Uchiha Madara; destructor de este mundo y yo soy el que le dio la oportunidad. ¡ERES UCHIHA MADARA!" El exclamo y el espíritu abrió su boca y el grito de Uchiha Madara resonó por todo el lugar y el grito causo que el zorro negro se cubriera los ojos y apareciera de nuevo en Thorntail Hollow.

Naruto destapo sus oídos para escuchar la naturaleza de nuevo.

* * *

-En alguna parte de Corneria-

"General; es científicamente posible que Sauria sea una amenaza como lo fue Cerinia. Mucho mas cuando Krazoa es malvado." El Científico/Filosofo explico y el General pidió una explicación. "Como vera; Krazoa realmente fue el que doto al planeta de esa energía obscura que lo hace una bomba de tiempo para el sistema Lylat. Si el planeta vuelve a unificarse la energía negativa del planeta que produce en grandes cantidades; podría causar lo mismo que ocurre con una bomba atómica; el planeta explota y hace a los demás planetas inhabitables debido a la radiación." El Científico explico a pocos rasgos teóricos mientras escribía su teoría en una pizarra de marcador seco.

"Le pagaremos a Fox McCloud el dinero por la misión y destruiremos el Planeta de una buena vez." El General dijo mientras se tomaba información de la teoría y se empezó la operación militar; Ilusión.

* * *

Fox McCloud estaba ahora en Moon Mountain Pass; que al haber encontrado el Volcano Force Point Temple; entro y dejo la piedra en su lugar para después encontrarse con el espíritu Krazoa.

Usando la voz de Krystal para su beneficio el espíritu de Uchiha Madara vivió en otro individuo que utilizaba a Krazoa para sus propios fines. "Tienes prepararte para enfrentarte a alguien muy poderoso para poder salvar a una princesa en peligro." Fue lo único que dijo y Fox salió con vigor renovado al saber que esta misión no solamente era el recoger piedras sino una damisela en peligro.

* * *

Naruto empezó a caminar por los bosques de la región cuando se encontró a un pequeño dinosaurio; el lo ignoro y siguió caminando cuando trataron de hacer que el cayera en una trampa pero el de inmediato hizo un Shinra Tensei y todos fueron empujados. Fue cuando vio que le hacia daño a su propia creación y decidio parar y fue cuando nativos se acercaron a el con armas y lanzas con intenciones de matarlo si se movía.

Al ser entregado al jefe de la tribu; este lo miro con cierto interés. "¿Quien eres tu?" El pregunto y el suspiro. "Datara." Y el anciano y sabio de la tribu suspiro sin creerlo; varios que estaban ahí lo llevaron a una silla y el sabio hablo.

"Increíble; después de haber creado al mundo. Ha regresado." El sabio afirmo y todos se quedaron sorprendidos. "¿Y que se supone que era el Gran Dios Krazoa?" El jefe de la tribu pregunto y el sabio de la tribu golpeo con su baston al jefe. "Tonto iluso; al igual que los de tu generación creyeron mucho en esas cosas y promesas falsas de Krazoa cuando realmente los acólitos de Datara fueron los que vieron nacer a estas tierras y los que nos las regalaron. Te olvidaste de tu padre; su padre fue un acolito de Datara; tu abuelo; mi mejor amigo." El sabio afirmo y el Jefe se sobo su ahora chipote y volteo al Datara.

"¿Y como podemos saber que el realmente es el Datara de las leyendas? El gran Dios que vivió la peor guerra y que salió victorioso como el ultimo en sobrevivir y que teniendo misericordia de un mundo a punto de destruirse. No solamente recreo este mundo pero creo mas mundos alrededor de el y eventualmente un sistema que fue llamado Lylat." El jefe dijo y de inmediato rio. "Si te crees un Dios; prueba tu fuerza en las pruebas en donde mi servidor; pie-musculoso es ganador y su record jamás abatido. Oh Datara; ¿te atreverías?" El jefe pregunto y fue cuando el datara sonrio.

"Acepto pero con una condición." El Datara pidió y el Jefe escucho. "A pesar de cualquier premio que me den ustedes; quiero que todo su pueblo me adore como su Kami." El zorro negro afirmo y el sabio sonrio.

"Asi que vino a redimir y limpiar su nombre. Y para destruir al que opaco su titulo…una muy buena bienaventuranza." El sabio afirmo y entonces pie-musculoso miro con ojos que expresaban el ego hacia datara.

* * *

**Y aquí termino el capitulo 2 de este mi primer crossover; espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

**LEAN Y COMENTEN PORFAVOR; NECESITO SU COMENTARIO Y APOYO PARA PODER MEJORAR EN LOS ASPECTOS.**


	4. Epilogo

La bola de cristal sello el tercer espíritu Krazoa en dicho lugar; era la única manera de poder destruir a Uchiha Madara de una vez y para siempre, recolectando los fragmentos que compondrían su alma. El tercer espíritu no fue tan fácil de conseguir, tubo que perdonar a Uchiha Obito de todas las atrocidades que hizo. Pero después de darle el perdón este pudo descansar en paz e ir con su amada Nohara Rin. Por un instante tuvo envidia de los seres vivos podían morir y vivir en el paraíso por siempre sin necesidad de preocuparse por la realidad husmeando en la vida de uno.

Caminando a Thorntail Hollow vio ahora no uno sino ahora dos compuertas a los planetas des-anexados de Sauria, Fox McCloud iba por la última piedra y también iba por los espíritus Krazoa, asi que hizo una sola cosa. Cerrando sus ojos y proyectándose en el Palacio Krazoa en la planta más alta, abrió sus ojos y desaparecio en un remolino. Pensando en el nombre de su enemigo; se esfumo de donde estaba alguna vez.

* * *

Fox se arrodillo para entregar el espíritu Krazoa; el espíritu exorcizándose del comandante, el espíritu fue succionado por la bola de cristal del zorro negro y cuando el McCloud abrió los ojos vio a Uzumaki Naruto viéndolo con una mirada que expresaba algo de enojo. Fox saco su sable de luz y fue directo. "¿Quien eres tu?" Fox McCloud pregunto y de inmediato el Dios de Sauria escucho las compuertas del quinto y último espíritu abrirse.

"Shinra Tensei." Extendiendo su mano con la palma abierta; una fuerza intangible empujo al McCloud y el zorro negro tomo iniciativa de correr hasta la planta alta e ir al último examen para obtener el espíritu Krazoa. Cuando entro; vio que había una arena arriba; al escalarla vio al General Escamas; el líder de los piratas del Planeta Dinosaurio. "Veo que tu y yo nos vemos de nuevo, zorro negro." El general escamas levanto su espada y el zorro negro saco su baston mágico. "¡MUERE!" El general exclamo y fue de inmediato contra el zorro que usando el baston se defendió y con una patada a la rodilla; este se arrodillo y tomando el momento para una secuencia golpeo el baston contra la muñeca del general y esto causo que la espada callera.

"¡**ESCAMAS! No niegues tus orígenes, yo te cree."**

"¡Revélate!

"**Crees que no había un propósito para todo esto. ¡DISPERSATE!"**

La voz exclamo y con un último rugido el general escamas cayo y Naruto sello el último espíritu en la bola de cristal.

* * *

Volviendo al palacio Krazoa vio que la bola de cristal brillaba de color purpura; era la hora. Tratando de correr donde estaba la chica que quería salvar el rompió la bola de cristal y se escucho un grito de ultratumba espectral y los espíritus que salían rápidamente de la bola. El Uzumaki grito ya que todo esto se hizo con un viento muy fuerte soplando contra el. Fue cuando todos los espíritus traspasaron el cristal que contenía a la nativa y esta exploto y antes de poder caer al precipicio ella tomo su mano fuerte. Al levantarla sus ojos majestuosos miraron los de ella.

"**¡VOLVI A NACER! ¡EL MILAGROSO DIOS KRAZOA!"** La voz espectral expreso y termino con una risa malévola. **"Ustedes son de los que se rinden ante mi."** Termino eso con una risa y la nativa le respondió. "Nunca nos arrodillaremos ante ti." Ella dijo y tomo el baston del Dios de Sauria, el se sorprendio pero no hizo contra.

"Mi baston…regresaste." Ella dijo y usando el baston empezó a lanzar llamas de fuego hacia donde se encontraba el Dios Krazoa; Fox McCloud siendo su misión fue a ver quien era el que estaba detrás de todo esto.

* * *

Krystal seguía atacando hasta que Naruto se arrodillo y levanto sus manos.

"¡UCHIHA MADARA!" Después en el cielo apareció la cara del Uchiha con una sonrisa maligna y toda su aura obscura rodeaba el palacio Krazoa.

* * *

"Se esta haciendo mas poderoso." Fox dijo a través de su comunicador y Falco capto la señal.

* * *

"¡YO!"

* * *

Fox tenía un cierto número de tiros en su arwing y estos eran los últimos; dando directo al cerebro de Andross trato de matarlo de una vez para siempre

* * *

"¡TE PERDONO POR LA DESGRACIA QUE LE CAUSASTE A MI VIDA Y A LAS DE TODA MI CREACION!"

Y con eso dicho el palacio Krazoa comenzó a desmoronarse, Madara tenia sus ojos cerrados y estaba gritando de dolor; fue cuando flamas negras quemaban el templo. La nativa vio la destrucción de semejantes llamas a su alrededor y cuando una ola de llamas se le iban a acercar; el zorro negro se lanzo para salvarla, al tenerla en sus brazos el abrazo a la nativa con todo su ser mientras estaban en caída libre. El palacio Krazoa exploto con un gran Ka-Boom, y fue cuando la nave del general escamas iba a caer sobre ellos. La lluvia caía sobre su rostro y sobre la desnuda espalda de la nativa; el sonrio y cerro sus ojos. No había mejor muerte para un dios que caer con una diosa en los brazos.

* * *

Andross murió y ambos Fox y Falco regresaron a la nave madre para ver como las partes perdidas del planeta volvían, sin los espíritus Krazoa interviniendo para ello. "No entiendo. ¿Para que de los espíritus Krazoa si no hicieron nada al fin?" Fox pregunto y Peppy tenía una explicación. "Al parecer los espíritus Krazoa realmente lo que contenían eran trozos del alma de una persona muy obscura que hicieron posible el regreso de Andross; usando los trozos de alma de esta persona. Pudo regresar a la vida, también explica el porque de las armas del general escamas y su poder incrementado cuando antes no podía hacer nada." El respondió y todos vieron la lógica detrás de eso, fue cuando el holograma del general pimienta apareció.

"Bien hecho Star Fox; las partes han regresado a su planeta debido y todo mantiene su orbita. Les pedimos su presencia en Corneria para entregar la recompensa monetaria incluyendo reparaciones a la nave madre Great Fox." El General ordeno y el Equipo Star Fox acepto las condiciones del general y la nave madre fue directamente en curso a Corneria.

* * *

Naruto pensó en tantas cosas que hubo en esta aventura; aunque haya durando muy poco tiempo. Era bueno haber despertado cuando su planeta lo necesitaba y mas para salvar a su doncella, que se diga…Diosa en peligro. Sintiendo el aire a su espalda y la lluvia a su rostro…y lo tibio que puede ser el cuerpo de una dama. Abrió sus ojos para sentir la superficie y cerro sus ojos.

El sabio de los pie ligeros tenia una sonrisa en su rostro 'Datara-sama ha vuelto.'

* * *

**¡Y aquí termina esta historia Dinosaur Planet!**

**Pongan sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios.**


End file.
